


The Sky-High City by Sevenfists (Podfic)

by inkjunket



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's first book is called <i>Leonard's Purple Balloon</i>, and it's about how it's okay to like purple balloons instead of red balloons or green balloons, even though your friends might make fun of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky-High City by Sevenfists (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sky-High City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268) by [sevenfists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists). 



**Title:** [The Sky-High City](http://archiveofourown.org/works/25268)  
 **Author:** [](http://sevenfists.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevenfists**](http://sevenfists.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** bandom  
 **Pairing:** Frank/Gerard  
 **Duration:** 40:47 min | **Size:** 16.3 MB | **Format:** mp3  
 **Download:** [MP3 file](http://www.box.net/shared/sy3hoa4yl5)  
 **Streaming:** at [inkjunket.dreamwidth.org](http://inkjunket.dreamwidth.org/28295.html)  


Thanks to [](http://sevenfists.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevenfists**](http://sevenfists.livejournal.com/) for permission to record, and for writing the loveliest post-band story, and thanks to [](http://jjtaylor.livejournal.com/profile)[**jjtaylor**](http://jjtaylor.livejournal.com/) and [](http://phineasjones.livejournal.com/profile)[**phineasjones**](http://phineasjones.livejournal.com/) for being the best audio betas a grrl could ask for. ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
